One Shots of Auslly, Trez, Rydellington, Raura and Rinessa!
by WooBoo
Summary: These will be one shots. We decided to make short stories as well. Hope you enjoy these! *Taking any requests!*
1. Chapter 1

Austin gets pissed off!

Austin's Pov:

I can't believe she did that to Ally! No girlfriend of mine will bully my best friend in the whole world! So let's start from the very beginning..

EARLIER:

Me: " So I have to go. I'm hanging out with Ally today ."

Kira: " Your ditching me for that snobby girl!" Me: "What did you just say? She's the most beautiful, awesome, kindest, person I've ever known! No one says that about her! I'm done with you! I don't even know why I liked you when I liked her this whole time!" I got up and left so I can go talk with Ally.

Ally's Pov:

So truth be told, I'm in love with Austin Monica Moon. Yeah, yeah, yeah, go ahead and tell me he doesn't like me. Oh here comes Kira.. Uh oh..

Kira: " Listen here you snob, you took my Austy Kins away from me and you will pay deeply!" She started punching and kicking me. I couldn't breathe because she was choking me and I couldn't get her off me. Then I was finally able to move her off of me. But it wasn't me. Austin was here and so were the cops. I guess someone saw the whole thing. Austin ran up to me and hugged me soo tight. Me: " Austin can't breathe." Austin spoke up and said: " Oh right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what Kira had done and you totally didn't deserve it! I feel like its my fault and- (she cut me off with a kiss)

Austin's Pov-

Ally just kissed me! Oh my gosh, the girl I love just kissed me! Wait, shouldn't it be the other way around? Oh well, I'm just enjoying it.

Ally- "Thank you for everything you said to Kira at your lunch. Some guy recorded what you said and showed me. I loved you this whole time too!" So now it was my turn. I kissed her with full passion again. And that my friends is when I knew that she would be my wife! Too soon to say, right? Oh well, but this is a new beginning.

Authors note: So we decided to write one-shots about Austin and Ally as well! Please make sure you all read our story "The Story Of My Life." Hope you guys enjoy!

Vicky and Holly


	2. Mall Incident and New Love brewing?

The Mall incident

No ones Pov

Austin decided to take Ally to the mall for a shopping spree. He thought it would be a great idea. Truth be told, he just wanted to spend time with her. He missed hanging out with her and only her.

Ally's Pov:

Austin is bringing me to the mall for a shopping spree. I wonder why. I'm just glad I get to spend time with him. We were passing Victoria's Secret when this guy walked up to me. I will admit, he was cute. I think his name was Dallas….

Dallas: "Hey beauty, can I have a map? I got lost in your pretty brown eyes." He said with a wink. I felt Austin tense up. So Austin put his arm around my waist and said "Her eyes aren't brown! They are hazel! See ya!" He spinned me around and we walked far away from him. Me: "Austin! Why you do that? I was gonna reply!" Austin: "He's obviously a player. Sure he got the looks, but he has bad pick up lines… Just saying! It's for the best!" Austin took my hand without thinking. It felt nice. I kind of got some kind of spark that went straight through my hand when he did that. Hmm, weird.. I can't possibly be in love with my best friend.. Can I?

Austin's Pov:

It's official. I'm in love with my best friend. Yes, I got a bit jealous when that guy showed up. Alright fine, I was really jealous! No one does that to my Ally! I got lost in thought when I suddenly grabbed her hand. I saw her blush. I'm surprised she didn't move her hand. You know what, I'm gonna take her to Sally's Frozen Yogurt. Me: Ally, you want Frozen Yogurt? Ally: "Yeah sure! Lets go!" I love it when she gets excited.. I just love her for who she is. She's perfect in every way! I wish she could see. I might ask her out. Hmm, it looks like it's gonna rain. As I said that, it decided to pour. I did something I thought I never would do. I stopped in my tracks, turned Ally so she would face me and kissed her! On the lips!

Ally's Pov:

So I finally established that I do like Austin. Then all of a sudden it pours and Austin stopped, turned me around so I faced him. Then boom! He kissed me! Of course I kissed him back.

Austin: " Oh my gosh, Ally I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of done that. I'm- I cut him off with another kiss. Me: "Austin don't be sorry, I'm not. I'm glad you did. And plus it's romantic since we kissed in the rain!" He chuckled and smiled which made me smile. Then he asked: "Ally, I love you so much. Always have. Will you be my girlfriend?" Instead of answering I jumped in his arms and kissed him. It was full of passion. Austin: " I take that as a yes!" We kissed again. What a great day! Wouldn't trade it for anything. It also turned out we didn't get frozen yogurt. Oh well!

Authors Note: Sorry if it's a little long. I'm also sorry for not updating. I've been sick and haven't had time. But I hope everyone has a great evening and I hope you all liked this one shot! *Puts on happy face*

Holly


	3. Truth or Dare?

Auslly and Trez 3

No one's Pov:

Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez were all hanging out together in the practice room. Austin and Ally like each other but don't know it. Same thing with Trish and Dez. So they all decided to play a friendly game of Truth Or Dare. But will it be friendly? Will they find their feelings for each other or will they actually find love?

Austin's Pov:

My goodness, Ally is just so adorable! She's just so gorgeous, sweet, funny, adorkable, special and finally smart. She has the perfect combination. Everyone in the room yelled: "AUSTIN!" Damn, I got so scared I fell off the piano bench. But luckily, I landed on Dougie the dolphin. Everyone of course laughed their butts off at me. I also giggled..

Ally: "What were you thinking about? We tried getting your attention for 5 whole minutes." Me: "Uhhh… Nothing.. SO who goes first? Dez, Truth or Dare? "But we didn't decide!" Dez whined. "Dude, just go!" I pleaded. "Ugh, fine. Uhh Dare!" "I dare you to… put on a bathrobe and run around the block!" "FINE" Got changed and came back 5 minutes later. " Man, I got weird stares. Some girl even smacked my butt.. Talk about AWKWARD! I pushed her into the water fountain and ran!" Everyone laughed so hard, that they cried! Trish: "Okay, Ally. Truth or Dare? "I will go with tru-" NOOOO! You will go with dare for once! Trish yelled. "Fine, dare." Trish: " I dare you to sit on Austin's lap for the whole game." Ally looked at me and blushed. She asked if she could and I gave a nod. She sat on me and I put my arms around her tiny waist. Dez: "Austin, truth or dare?" "Uhh, let's do dare." "I dare you to tell Ally how you feel about her." Dez said with a smirk.. Damn, he got me good. "Okay, uhh Ally I really like you. You're perfect the way you are and by the way, you got a perfect body." I said with a wink. She completely blushed! Scoree! Then out of nowhere, she turned around and kissed me right on the lips! ALLY DAWSON IS KISSING ME! EEPPP! Oh gosh, I sound like a girl.. Ally: "Well that was very sweet ! I like you as well. Oh and by the way, your not too bad yourself." She said with a wink as well. I probably turned a shade of pink. :) Me: Okay Trish, You get a dare without me asking. So I dare you to sit on Dez's lap for the rest of the game." I said smirking. We knew she liked Dez. Without complaining, she surprisingly did it without fighting with us! YES! Ally: Dez, truth or dare? Dez: Uhh, let's go with Truth. Ally: "Perfect! Is it true that you like Trish." Wow, who would of thought Ally Dawson would ask such a question like that. Im so proud! Dez turned red like a tomato. "Okay fine, Trish I like you A LOT! And I seriously mean that. You're perfect in every way, even when you hit me." Trish: "Awee dez, that's so sweet. Now, kiss me!" Dez: Yes mam!" With a flirtatious voice. They literally made out for 7 minutes. They might as well go to the closet. You know, the game seven minutes in heaven or something like that. I had Ally get off my lap. She gave me a confused look. I told her to just follow me. I grabbed her hand and took her down to the counter of Sonic Boom. "Ally, I liked you from the very start I laid eyes on you. You're just simply amazing and I can't live without you. I know that sounded cliché. But I really love you, and wouldn't dream to break your heart. You're too special! Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" She was literally in tears. Instead of answering, she jumped in my arms and kissed me. I kissed back with full passion. Then she whispered "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." I looked back at her full of joy and kissed her again! We stopped for air and I said: "Why don't we go upstairs and head to bed since its past midnight?" She questioned me. "it's not even midnight yet. You just want to cuddle as badly as me don't you?" Me: "Wow, you literally read my mind." She chuckled and grabbed my hand. She led me upstairs. We walked in a bad moment. Dez was asking Trish to be his girlfriend. It wasn't a bad moment. We just didn't want to disturb them.

Dez: " Trish, I love you with all my heart. I wouldn't dare to break your heart. Will you go out with me? Trish said" Oh my gosh! I would love to Dezzy kins!" They hugged for a longgg time. We clapped! Then I announced " Okay why don't we all set our beds up and watch a scary movie?" The girls looked at me like I was psycho. It was quite scary actually. I stuttered and said " Ok.. uhh. Bed time?" In a cute voice. They just laughed and nodded. I sighed with relief. I thought they would slap me or something. I lay down next to Ally and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She did the same. She put an arm around my stomach and I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered softly "Goodnight Alls. Love you." Ally replied "I love you too sweetheart and goodnight." She kissed my forehead too. Dez and Trish did the exact same thing.

Written by Holly again :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hurt/Comfort maybe Love later on?

Ally's Pov:

I was walking passed the park while I spotted something interesting. There was my boyfriend of 9 months laying down on the grass with a girl kissing him on top of him. I let a tear fall. I wiped it off quickly and marched over towards them. I grabbed my water bottle and when I was behind him, I dumped it all over him! He jumped up and had fire in his eyes! "You jerk! How could you cheat on me!" I screamed while letting another tear slip. "I cheated on you because your not pretty or beautiful. You weren't worth my time! I never loved you! I figured I would be nice enough to give you a shot because you were desperate!" He yelled in my face. By now, the girl stomped off somewhere. I looked at him in disbelief. I slapped him so hard that it left a print on his face! " I was not desperate! You're the one that asked me out! Your the one that was desperate you ass****! I can't believe I fell for you! Your not worth my time! We're over and never contact me ever again! " By now, I was in complete tears. I slapped him again twice and ran off.

No one's Pov:

Without Ally knowing, a partciular blonde person was watching the whole thing behind the tree. He was furious! He walked up to the guy and beat the crap out of him. "You don't deserve Ally's love or attention! You go near her again, you go through me you a******! She's the most beautiful girl I have ever met! Stay away!" He punched him between every single word. He walked off after that and went to go find Ally. Without anyones knowledge, somebody recored the whole thing and went to put it on the internet.

Ally's Pov:

I can't believe he did that! Right now I'm at Austin's apartment waiting for him to get home. He gave me a spare key. I was crying my eyes out. His computer screen was open and then something caught my eyes. It was me and my boy- ex boyfriends fight at the park. I clicked on it and watched it. After I left Austin came out of no where and beat the crap out of him while saying some words. He really does care about me! I shut the computer down after. Next thing you know Austin comes in the apartment. When his eyes land on mine, he runs over and hugs me very tight! I didn't mind. "Ally, I'm sooo sorry! He's a total jerk who doesn't deserve you!" I was still crying but stopped. I looked at Austin and said "Thank you for what you did. That was really sweet of you!" He froze. "Uhh, how did you find out I did that." "It was on the internet, but how did you know I was their?" I was quite curious on that. Once again he froze... "Alright fine. I was texting Dez and he said that he saw him making out with some girl. So I ran all the way over to the park and have a little "talk" with him that involves my fists. As I was going to step out of the bush, I saw you marching up to them and dumped the bottle all over him, then yell, and slap him! You did a great job on that by the way beautfiul. But just so you know, I never liked him." I blushed when he called me beautiful. No ones never says that except for my dad. My ex didn't either. "Austin your really sweet for doing that for me!" I hug him again. "I'd do anything for you Alls." He whispered. I smiled and I could tell he did too. Just then I knew I would be Okay with him next to me.

TWO MONTHS LATER:  
Austin's Pov:

So I have developed this huge crush on Ally. I know, not much of a shocker. She moved into the apartment with me even though she protested against it. That's when it all started. I wonder if she likes me? I got deep in my thoughts when I felt someone sit on my waist. It was Ally. I was laying on my bed at the time. She looks sad. "What's wrong beautiful?" She shrugged. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down. So now she's laying on top of me. We do this all the time. "It's girl things." She sighs. Ohhh, it must be her time of month. "Sweetheart, I'll be right back. I got to uhhh, uhh, get some moeny. But we will cuddle later Alls." She nodded and got up. I grabbed my walet and keys. I locked the door because I worry about her a lot. I drove to the store, picked up icecream, pink cupcakes, tissues and some lady stuff. I got weird stares but I do this for the girl I love so. I checked out and drove back to the apartment. I unlocked the door and went to see Ally. "Hey Beautiful, where you at?" I heard a slight movement and she said "In the kitchen handsome!" Hehe, I love it when she calls me that. I put her stuff on the counter for her. She gasped. "Austin, you didn't have to do that for me." She got on her tippy toes and hugged me. "Alls, I'd do anything." She released and kissed me cheek. I need to tell her how I feel. It's driving me up the wall. "Listen Alls, can I talk to you." She raised her eyebrows but nodded. I grabbed her hand amd pulled her to the table. "Alls, I loved you since you moved into our apartment. You make me smile and laugh every single day. You're on my mind 24/7 and there's absoulutely nothing that I wouldn't do for you. Your beautfiul inside and out, your sweet, loving and gentle. Your just perfect in every single way and I love you for that." I finally let it all out and without warning, she jumped in my arms and kissed me! On the lips! We stopped, and Ally said "I feel the same way handsome." I smiled and said "Will you please be my girlfriend?" She giggled and said yes. I picked her up and spun her around. I was the happiest man in the world! I will never loose her no matter what! After about ten minutes of hugging and a few kisses, I let her go. We decided to watch movies and cuddle. We both fell asleep in each others arms.

Author's Note:

Sorry that it's long but I really loved this idea I had. Hope evryone enjoyed it and please check out my new story "Goodbye New York and Hello to Miami." Thanks!

~Holly :)


	5. My Ally!

My Ally and mines only!

Austin's Pov:

I was walking on Dez's driveway until I saw Trish and Dez walking out holding hands. I thought they hated each other? Before they looked in my direction, I jumped into a bush with thornes. Son of bitc- biscuit! "Damn thornes." Did I just say that out loud?

Dez's Pov:

Trish and I started dating about a week ago. Amazing right? Well anyways I was about to kiss her when I heard "Damn thornes." Huh, isn't that Austin's voice? OH NO! I forgot. He was coming here to get some advice. He doesn't know Trish and I are dating. While I was thinking, I saw Trish walk over to the sound where it happened. In a bush? Trish grabbed Austin's ear while he cried silently. Dang, that must of hurt.

Austin's Pov:

One word: OUCH! "Trish, please let go. I'll do anything!" I pleaded. She grabbed my ear and pulled me out of the bush which really hurt. "Tell us what you saw! NOW!" She said angry. Wow... "I just saw you two walking out hand in hand and I think Dez was about to kiss you. Now please let go!" I said super fast. She slapped me but released my ear. Damn, how many times is she going to hurt me? "Wait, are you guys dating?" I said while rubbing the back of my head. "Yes Austin, we're dating. We were going to tell you and Ally together." I nodded but ran off to see Ally. I looked back and saw them confused. "I'll explain later!" I shouted while running to Sonic Boom. I finally got their but I was out of breathe. I need to Ally how I feel before I run out of time. But when I was inside, all I saw was a guy kissing Ally's cheek then walks out in the other direction. Now who does he think he is kissing My- I mean Ally. Damn, how many surprises am I going to experience today?

Ally's Pov:

My cousin Shawn decided to come visit me today. Yes, we're the same age which is awesome! Except, he lives in Tallahassee. He had to go to his truck real quick but gave me a kiss on the cheek. As I turn around, I see a sweaty Austin saying "Damn, how many surprises am I going to experience today?" Huh, I wonder what he means... "What do you mean Austin?"

Austin's Pov:

"Did I say that out loud?" She nodded. "Did you hear anything else before that?" I was nervous she heard what I said about the guy. She shook her head no. Thank goodness! She comes around the corner and gives me a hug which I gladly accept. After we hugged, I bent down and kissed her cheek. She blushed. "Why hello beautiful. You wanna go for pancakes?" She was thinking. "I guess, let me see if Shawn can take over for a little while, yeah?" I nodded. It better not be the guy who kissed her cheek. To my disappointment, it was him. Dang it! He wrapped her in a hug and said "I love you baby girl." She giggled. Is she dating him? "Love you too Shawn." Then she came running to me. "You ready to go?" I nodded. When we exited the store, I stopped. She looked confused. "Uh Ally, who was that?" She raised her eyebrows and let them dropped. "Oh, that was my cousin. He finally came to visit me! He's here for a week!" She said excitedly. I sighed relieved. "Whoo, I thought he was your boyfriend." She froze and smirked. "Awwe, does Austin not want me to have another male friend around me?" She teased. I rolled my eyes playfully. I'm glad she's single. She's my Ally and mine only! I grabbed her hand and she didn't let go. (Little did I know, Ally heard what I said but let it go)

Ally's Pov:

Does Austin like me? Okay here's a little secret. I like Austin! Yeah, yeah go ahead and say 'took ya long enough.' Well anyway, we're walking hand in hand when we passed the park. I stopped and he did too. "Can we go for a little while?" I said while pointing at the park with my other hand. He smirked and said "Beat you to the swings!" We never let go of hands until we got to the swings. Austin started swinging really high while laughing. This of course, made me laugh. Then he jumped off of the swing and landed on his feet. He nodded to me telling me to jump off. So you know what, I did but landed in a different way. I landed on top of him. Like literally! We were laughing our heads off until we looked into eachothers eyes. He started leaning in.. I did to believe it or not. Then our lips touched. It was passionate and magical. I enjoyed it and then someone snapped a picture of us. We released immediately and looked up to see who it was... Guess who... If it's Trish and Dez, you guessed correctly. I got off of Austin and helped him up. "Uhh what was that?!" Trish demanded while squealing and dragging me away from Austin. He smiled at me and I did too...

Austin's Pov:

She kissed me back! YES! Then all of a sudden I get smacked across the head. How many times am I going to get slapped? "Dude, seriosuly?!" I kind of yell. "Dude, tell me about the kiss!" I sighed happily thinking about it. "It was passionate and maybe even a little magical." Next thing you know Trish is calling me. "Hey, whats up?" "Yeah Trish, that's why I kissed her" "Alright, I'm on my way." Dez looked at me. "I gotta run! Apparently Ally thinks that I don't like her. Lets go!" I say while running ahead of Dez. Why would she think that is what I'd like to know? "Dez, come on!" I made it to Trish's house and barged right in. I'm allowed to. Then I ran up the stairs and opened Trish's door. "Can I talk to Ally alone please?" I say out of air. She nods. I sit next to Ally and sit her on my lap. It's normal, don't worry. "What's wrong beautiful?" She sighs. "That kiss. What are we Austin? Do you even like me?" She says while facing me and getting off of my lap. Man, why did she have to move? I grabbed her hands. "Ally, I promise you that I like you. You know what, scratch that. I love you. You're the most amazing person I have ever met. I actually have to admit something. I got jealous over your cousin because I thought he was your boyfriend." She giggles and gets on my lap facing me. "That's really sweet Austin." I capture her lips with mine again but this time it lasts for 3 minutes. "Ally, will you please go out with me?" She nods and kisses me once more and we go see what Trez is doing.

Trish's Pov:

Dez and I are practically on a full make out session. We hear someone clear their throats and we look up. "Uhh, hey Austin and Ally." Dez says smoothly. They looked kind of shocked but ignored it. "So anyways, we got some news to tell you both!" Ally says excitedly... She grabs Austin's hand and they both scream "We're dating!" They smile at each other. I practically jumped off the couch and started jumping up and down with Ally while squealing. YES, Auslly happened! Austin casually walks to the couch and watches TV with Dez. "Really?" Ally and I say... They nodded and smiled. We rolled our eyes and smiled at the same time. We sat on their laps with their arms wrapped around our waist and we turn off the TV. We talk and talk forever while laughing. We will cherish these types of moments and we will never forget them. :)

Author's Note:

Here is a one shot that I thought of right when I got home. I will not be updating my 2 stories until Friday. I am super busy tomorrow with homework. Have a good two days! :)

~Holly :)


	6. Rydellington One Shot!

Friends or more?

Rydel's Pov:

Hi! My name is Rydel Lynch and I have four brothers! Riker, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. We're in a band called R5 but the funny thing is, Ryland is our manager. So who is the 5th member of the band you may ask? Well his name is Ellington Ratliff. I'm completely in love with him! We met exactly 4 years ago. I am currently getting dressed while I hear a knock at my door. "Delly Bear." Ratliff says.. He's here! "Uh, one second Ratliff!" I say while putting my sparkly belt on. "Come on in!" He walked right in while shoving his phone in his pocket. "Whats up Ell?" He walked up to me and gave me a big hug! "I haven't seen you in 13 hours! That's the big issue!" He says dramatically. I chuckle and we released. "You want to go for a walk to the park?" I question at him. He nods excitedly. "Okay, give me a second. I'm gonna put on some makeup and converse." I was about to turn around when he grabbed my hand and made me face him. I gave him a confused look. "Delly, you don't need makeup around me. You look beautiful with or without it! So I'll go get your converse and we'll head out. K?" He says while going through my closet. I sigh. He is just so sweet. I wish I could tell him how I feel.

Ratliff's Pov:

Hey everyone! My name is Ellington and I'm in a band with 4 amazing people! Riker, Ross, Rocky, and the beautiful Rydel. MMM, I have a huge crush on her! It started about 3 years ago when we had a whip cream war and we landed on top of each other. We stared into each others eyes until Ross walked in. Uggh, wrong moment Ross. Right now I am in her closet picking shoes out for her. I found the perfect pair and walked out to see her upset. "What's wrong delly bear." I question while sitting down and pulling her into my lap. "It's nothing. Thanks for my shoes. I'll put them on and we'll leave." She says while getting up and putting them on.

No one's Pov:

Rydel and Ellington walked out of the house together and started walking to park when Ratliff grabbed her hand. He smiled at her and so did she.

Rydel's Pov:

We were walking to the park when this guy comes up to me. "Why hello there. What's your name?" He winks. Yep, not interested. I felt Ell tense up. "She's not interested. See ya!" Ellington says while dragging me. "Uhh Ratliff, was that about?" I say angry. "He was totally flirting with you!" He says casually. I don't know why but this made me really mad. I dropped his hand and looked at him. "Don't you think I could of handled myself? Maybe I wanted to meet him and go out with him! You never know! He just might of been the only guy who would ever like a girl like me!" I said angered for some reason. I ran back home and ran straight to my room slaming the door. I cried like a baby.

Riker's Pov:

I was texting my girlfriend when I see Rydel storm into the house tear streaked and run straight to her room slaming the door. What happened? I quickly ran upstairs and marched to her door. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" I say while walking in her room. I call her that a lot. But at the sight I see, it completely breaks my heart. There is my beautiful sister laying in her bed crying her eyes out. I walk over to her and sit down while pulling her against my chest. She hugs me really tight while crying. After a few minutes, she stops and releases. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong." I say seriously. She's my baby sister. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her! I worry about her a lot. She nods her head and tells me everything that happened. "Baby girl, haven't you considered that maybe Ellington likes you and was jealous?" Truth be told, he asked me if he could ask her out like a week ago. I gave him the whole talk about him dating my sister. I guess he didn't ask yet.

Rydel's Pov:

"Baby girl, haven't you considered that maybe Ellington likes you and was jealous?" That sentence literally struck me. What if Riker was right. "I totally messed up Riker. I don't know what got to me." I started pacing around my room. "Go talk to him now." Riker says while pushing me out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door. Well then. I ran to his house and knocked on the door. "Why hello Rydel, how may I help you?" Cheryl said. That's his mom. "Um, Is Ellington home?" I asked waiting for the answer patiently. "No, he texted me saying he's at the park by himself with a sad face." I left without saying a word.

Ellington's Pov:

I'm sitting on the swings thinking about what I said to Rydel. I was jealous and upset. Maybe she did want that guy. As I was thinking, It down poured on me. Damn it! As I got up somebody tackled me to the ground. When I flipped over, I realized it was Rydel. "I'm so sorry Ell! I don't know what got into me! I was just upset and everything. Will you please forgive me?" She was actually crying... Wait.. No, it was the rain. "Rydel you're totally forgiven. I can't stay mad at you." She smiled. She looked at my lips and I did the same. I leaned in and so did she. When our lips touched, it was magical. After a few seconds, we broke this kiss. "Rydel, Ioved you since 3 years ago! Will you please go out with this handsome guy?" I say while pointing at myself. She giggled and nodded. She got up off of me and helped me up. I spinned her around in the rain and kissed he again! Then it started to thunder. "We should head back to your house." I say while grabbing her hand and ran to her house. When we walked in, everyone stared at us.. Riker had a smile on his face and winked at me. He must know why. "Oh dears, why dont you both go get changed into Pj's and we all will watch a movie." Stormie said. We both nodded. I went to the bathroom while Rydel went to her room. We walk out at the same and she giggles. I reconnect our hands and we walk downstairs. I sit on the couch and she snuggles up to me while I put my arm around her shoulders. What a great way to end my evening since I got the girl of my dreams. :)

Author's Note:

There's Rydellington! Yay! I'm not gonna upload any of my stories yet. I want to make sure people like it. So pleave review or message me! Have a good evening. :)

~Holly


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe Love?

Ratliff's Pov:

"So, tell me... Who's the girl?" Rocky asked while smirking and my face just goes red.

"Uhhhh... There's no girl." I lied and the guys just rolled their eyes. Rydel is sitting in her bunk listening to music.

"Dude, your blushing." Riker stated and I rolled my eyes. Then Mark walked in.

"Guys, stop tormenting the poor guy." He said grabbing a drink from the fridge. I sighed of relieve.

"It's obviously Rydel." Mark states and left the room so fast. My eyes go wide and I bet you I turned red like a tomato. Rocky then tackled Riker.

"TOLD YA! YOU OWE ME $20.00!" Riker rolled his eyes and pushed him off.

"Jerk." Riker said and mumbled something to himself and pulled out his money. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Yeah that's right, go see your girlfriend." Ross smirked and I rolled my eyes glaring at him. As I turned around, I bumped into Rydel and we fell on each other..

"Why, hello." She says getting up and helping me on the way. I laugh.

"I was actually looking for you." She blushes slightly and walks into the kitchen.

"Oh? What's up?" I grab cereal for the both us and sat down.

"When it comes for a stop, you want to go on a nice long walk with me?" She looks at me and smiles.

"In the snow? I'd love to." I smile and we sit in comfortable silence while eating.

"Oh my gosh! Everyone shut up!" Ross said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Laura" He says cooly and I look at Rydel who is trying not to laugh.

"I miss you. You want to video chat?" That's when Rydel bursts out laughing. Ross rolls his eyes.

"You are bad." She says while getting up and throwing away her plates. I stiffle a laugh.

"Delly, fix my hair please." I laugh and sit myself on the counter while she does it. She is so beautiful. I play on my phone when it starts ringing signaling Laura. I excuse myself.

_**"Ellington, when is Ross going to be ready?"**_

_**"Don't worry, I'll set up the webcam now."**_  
_**"Thanks Ell! Byee"**_

I laugh and grab the computer. I start it up and signed into Skype. I looked for Laura's name and hit call. She picked up.

"Shhh, let's go scare Ross." She giggles and nods. I bring the computer with me.

"Hey Laura!" Riker yells and I shove him a little.

"Dude, we're going to scare Ross." He laughs and we walk into the kitchen.

"Rydel, can you please hurry? Laura is waiting." Rydel rolls her eyes and finishes.

"Geez, someones grumpy." I hear Laura laugh. I flip her so she can face Ross.

"Morning Ross!" He turns around and screams and ducks down.

"Hey Laura..." He says. I look down and realize that he's only in his boxers and is shirtless. I burst out laughing! Then Mark comes in.

"Guys, we're taking a break. Ross?" He stops as he looks down. Then looks back at the Camera.

"Hey Laura." He says and she waves. He walks out and I look at Delly.

"Go get dressed!" I said and she laughs. I hand the computer to Riker and get ready myself.

"Where you two going... Alone?" Riker emphasized. I roll my eyes and put on my jeans. Then my jacket. Rydel walks out wearing jeans, her boots, and her jacket I bought her for Christmas.

"Ready?" She asks and I nod. We walk outside of the bus and the snow starts to land on us immediately. I smile.

"Ratliff, is something going on?" She asks me and I look at her.

"No, why?" She sighs and I put my arm around her waist casually. I do it all the time.

"I don't know..." I look at her..

"Well, is there something wrong with you?" She looks at me and starts running. I run towards her.. We end by the the frozen lake and she just stares at it

"Why did you take off?" She turns around and I realize that she's crying.

"Why are you crying?" She shakes her head and was about to turn away but I stopped her. I wiped off her tears.

"It's too hard." She whispers and I just look at her. She sighs.

"I like this guy but I know he doesn't like me.. We've been friends for a very long time.. But he doesn't see." My heart breaks when she says it's another guy. I sigh.

"Who's the guy?" She sighs and starts walking away. She stopped and then looked at me.

"It's you.. Always been you." She then runs off. I just stand there frozen. This whole time she liked me and I was too blind to see it? I realize that I'm still standing here and I take off like Superman. I finally catch up to her and practically tackle her to the ground. She groans and flips over.

"What are you-" I put my fingers to her lips.

"You didn't give me time to speak. Listen, I like you.. A lot to be honest. I was always to afraid to mention it to you because I felt that you could find someone better. But in reality, I'm the only one I want you to be with. If that made any sense, wink." She laughs but winks.

"Good. Anywho-" I got cut off by someone kicking me. I rolled my eyes and flipped over to see Rocky smiling like a doof.

"Did you ask her?" I roll my eyes and stand up. I push him away and pull up Rydel.

"As I was saying before someone rudely interrupted me!" I yell saying that mainly towards Rocky.

"Your beautiful in everyway possible. Without Make up or with it but I prefer it without." She giggles and I smile.

"I want you to stay the way you are because your amazing. Just the way you are." She laughs at me. I blush.

"I'm not good with words." She laughs and kisses me on the lips! Like straight forward. I immediately respond and put my arms around her waist. I hear clapping and whistles all around us and we smile. We pull away.

"I like you too." I smile and peck her lips one more time. She giggles.

"Will you please please please be my girlfriend?" She laughs.

"I would love too!" I smile and spin her in the air. We hear squealing and we turn around to find her brothers and Laura smiling.

"FREEZE, WE NEED A PICTURE FOR THE R5 FAMILY!" Rocky yells and we smile. I kiss her and he snaps the photo.

"Okay, you can stop now." We just continue kissing. We hear groaning.

"Guys, Stoppp." That was Ross. Then all I know is that a snowball got thrown at our faces. We turn around smirking. We grab snowballs and start throwing them at the guys. This is perfect.

**I know it's probably not the best.. Sorry about that. I will write more Rydellington One Shots soon!**  
**~Holly~**


	8. Chapter 8

Raura and Rinessa

Laura's Pov:

"Vanessa, let's go!" I yell for my older sister. We're going on a road trip with two of our friends. Ross and Riker.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. How do I look?" She said twirling in her high waist shorts and a black t-shirt. I laugh.

"Beautiful.. Me?" I twirl in my high waist shorts and I black cami. We always match. She let out a whistle and I laugh. We walk out together and here come the boys pulling in.

"Woah." Ross whispers looking at me. I blush and hop in the backseat with Vanessa.

"Ladies, lookinh good as always." Riker says winking at us. Vanessa blushes and Riker smiles. We pull out and start driving.

"Where we going?" I ask and they just laugh.

"Road trip of course! We will be going to a different state and stay at a hotel there for a few days... Just travel where ever basically. Get away from filming and touring for a while with our girls. "Riker and Ross explain and I smile.I nudge Vanessa.

"Our girls." She whispered squeal and I stiffle a laugh. Ross looked at me and smiled.

"How's my Laura bear?" I giggle and lean forward to put my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm great.. How's my Rossy?" He groans and rolls his eyes. He hates it when I call him that.

"Lauuurrrrraaaaaaa." He whines and I giggle. Riker punched his leg real quick.

"Rosssssssyyyyyyyyyyyy." Nessa mimiced and I just laugh really hard.

"Riker, are you going to back me up for this?" He just laughs and pulls over.

"Your on your own." Ross smirks and gets out of the car. I look at him.

"Oh Laura, you might want to run." My eyes go wide and I jump out of the car and start running as fast as I can.

"He's going to catch her." Riker says to Vanessa and she laughs.

"Laura, you can't run from me!" Ross yells from behind me and I laugh.

"No, but I can most certainly try!" I yell and as if on cue, I felt his arms go around my waist and spin us. I laugh and then he trips over his shoe and then we go falling with me landing on top of him.

"Ow Laura, you wound me." He groans and I smile. He opens his eyes and stares at me. I see him leaning in and I do too.. Until then..

"Ross, Maia is on the phone!" He yells and Ross rolls his eyes and groans.

"Let's go." I say. I stand up and help him up. I stare at him and he catches me.

"Race ya!" He yells and he already takes off. I giggle and start running towards the car but he's aleady there.

"I won." He says and grabs his phone. I laugh and hop in the car.

"You suck." He winks at me and walks off talking. I sigh and decide to play on my phone.

"You like him don't you?" I scream and jump out of the car. Ross looks at me and I look at Riker and punch his arm.

"You scared me!" He laughs and sits down in the car. Vanessa does the same and picks me up.

"Answer the question." She demands and sets us down in the car. I groan..

"Do I have to?" They nod and I shake my head. I look behind us to find Ross smiling and laughing like crazy.

"He wouldn't like me any way. I'm not like Maia." They sigh and roll their eyes.

"Laura, we've seen the way he looks at you. He obviously likes you." I shake my head no and look at them.

"Guys, he would never like me. Can we please just drop it." They nod and then Ross comes over.

"Drop what?" I look at Riker who's eyes are very wide.

"Uhhh.. Nothing, what did Maia say?" He asks and I can see he is mentally face palming himself. Ross just looks between us.

"Nothing really." I roll my eyes and he get's inside the car. Nothing really my butt. Okay, so maybe I do like him.. Way more than I should. He's my bestfriend.

"She has a boyfriend." Ross says while smiling. I look straight ahead and I feel Ross looking at me through the rear view mirror

"OOOO. OOO Ross, turn it up please!" He laughs and turns up the radio. The song "I Want You Bad" comes on. Yes, it is their song but I absolutely love it.

"I Want You Bad!" Ross and I sing at the same time and we smile at each other.

**6 Hours Later:**

"Ross, stop! I got to pee!" I say out of breathe. He won't stop tickling me. He laughs and I run for the bathroom. Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Whoo, I feel better. As I finished washing my hands, I bumped into someone. I turn around to see Maia.

"Maia!" I say and hug her. She laughs and hugs me back tighter.

"Laura, how you been?" I laugh and we walk out of the bathroom.

"I've been good." She smiles and then Ross, Riker, and Nessa walk up to us.

"Maia! I missed you sooo much!" Ross yells and hugs her really tight and spins her.. She laughs...Ouch. Riker looks at me.

"Laur, can you and Nessa go get my walet? I think I left it in the car." Riker says and we nod. Ross looked at me and I ignored his glance. Nessa grabs my hand and we walk out.

"He lied." She said and I nod knowingly. I sigh and sit against the tire in the car.

"Ugggghhhhhh." I groan and she sighs. She wraps her arm over my shoulders.

"You really like him don't you?" I nod and start crying a little bit.

"It just hurts so bad." She nods and just hugs me while I cry into her shoulder. Then someone comes over and lays a hand on my thigh. I look up to see Riker.

"You Okay Laur?" I shake my head. He sighs and opens his arms. I hug him really fast and he rubs my back. Vanessa hugs from behind me so it's really a group hug. We break apart and I wipe my tears.

"You good?" Riker asks and I nod. We all stand up and Ross and Maia walk out together.

"Laura, have you been crying?" Ross instantly asks and comes over to me. I shake my head.

"No, I'm fine." He just stares at me. I look at him.

"Your lying." I roll my eyes and was about to go in the car when he grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulders.

"ROSS! PUT ME DOWN!" I yell and keep hitting his back. He just keeps walking away from the group and I groan.

**Riker's Pov:**

"Well I should probably get going. See you guys soon." Maia says hugging us and walking off. I look at Nessa who sits on the tailgate.

"You think they'll be Okay?" She asks referring to Ross and Laura. I sit next to her and grab her hand.

"I'm 100 percent sure Nessa." She smiles and leans against me. I lay my head on top of her head.

"Ross likes my sister doesn't he?" I laugh and squeeze her hand.

"He talks about her every minute he can. On tour, when we go shopping, the car, and even in his sleep." I laugh and he looks at me.

"What?" I ask and he just smiles. He puts my hair behind my ear.

"I. I uhhh.. Never mind." I jump off the tailgate and she grabs my hand which pulls her off too.

"Tell me." She looks at me and I sigh. I run my hands threw my hair.

"Look, I like you so much. I'm practically like Ross. I talk about you non stop and your in my mind 24/7. Your just beautiful in your own way and it's hard to find girls who stick for who they are if you know what I mean." She kisses me right there and I freeze for a minute but I put my arms around her waist. She throws her arms around my neck. After that, we lean our foreheads against each others.

"I like you too." She says smiling.

"Then can I say something crazy? Will you go out with me?" She giggles.. I was using the first line from Frozen when the song "Love Is An Open Door" came on.

"Can I something even more crazier? Yesssss!" I smile and we kiss again.

**Laura's Pov:**

He finally puts me down and I cross my arms. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.. He only does that when he's aggravated or upset.

"What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" He says and I sigh. I can't cry. I blink my tears away but he can still clearly see them. He grabs both of my hands and stare into my eyes.

"Is it Maia?" He asks and I just stare at him. He couldn't possibly know could he?

"What are you talking about?" He sighs and just looks at me.

"Look, just tell me what's wrong!" He says very desperate and I try to walk away but he grabs my waist again.. I let a tear fall.

"Look." I croak.

"I really like you Okay? Yes, it's hard to see you be around Maia because I can't be like her. I'm not as stunning as she is, I don't have those perfect smiles, or curves. So yes, I am indeed jealous. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I ask and pull away from him walking back to the truck. But then he grabbed me again. I face him and he kisses me right there! Oh my gosh, Ross is kissing me! I throw my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer. He smiles through the kiss and I do too. He pulls away.

"I really really like you too. A lot! But hear me out Okay?" I nod and he just holds my hands again.

"You do have those perfect smiles. They shine so bright like the moon. You are drop dead gorgeous and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, Okay? And yes, you do have those perfect curves. Like really, you do. You fit perfectly into my arms and I really enjoy that. When we go back to the car, I'm sitting with you and we are going to cuddle." He says and I giggle. He wipes away my tears.

"Who said I wanted to cuddle with you?" I smirk and he just laughs and pulls me in for a hug.

"Please, who wouldn't want to cuddle with me? Riker does." I pull away and look at him.

"It's true. We're brothers, it's what we do." I giggle and he looks at me.

"Now, may I ask you a super super important question?" I look at him and nod.

"You certainly may." He smiles and pulls me closer.

"Will you and only you like to be my girlfriend?" I smile and look at him.

"I wouldn't like to... I would love to." He smiles and kisses me again. I smile and he just keeps on kisses me. We then got interrupted by Vanessa screaming.

"You will never catch me!" We pull apart and watch them chasing each other.

"Oh yes I will love!" Riker yells and I look at Ross who looks at me.

"Love?" I ask and he just shrugs. He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me close as I throw my arm around his waist. We walk towards them and then Riker picks me up and throws me on his shoulders.

"Wooaaahhhh, hold on there. You will not take my sister from me." Vanessa says and I can tell Riker is smirking.

"Sure I could." Ross scoffs and starts walking towards Riker.

"Fine, then I get Ross." He looks up and squeals. Vanessa trys to pick him up but she can't. I just laugh so hard.

"Okay, maybe not." I laugh and Riker throws me to Ross. Like literally.

"Guys, I'm not a ball. You can't toss me." Ross smirks and tosses me to Nessa who tosses me to Riker. I scream.

"Ross, you can take her." Riker says smirking and throws me to Ross. I scream but he catches me.

"Guys, look! Fireworks!" Nessa points out and jumps into Riker's arms. I look at Ross and he kisses me. I smile.

"I love that I can do that." I giggle and he sets me down. I grab his hand and we all go into the truck. This time, Ross and I are in the back cuddling.

"See, told ya.. We are cuddling." I giggle and punch his arms. He smiles.

"Guys, we are going to stay at a hotel for the next few days. Actually, this one right here." Riker points out and pulls in. Wow, it's so huge! We all get out and grab our luggage.

"Dannggg." Ross says and I giggle. He wraps an arm around my waist and we walk in. Vanessa and Riker walk up to the sigh in thing while holding hands.

"They're dating!" Ross whispers to me and I laugh at him.

"Well yes they are." He smiles and kisses my head.

"Okay guys, we are in room 225. Lets head up!" Riker says and pulls Nessa closer to him. I smile. We all get into an elevator and wait.

"Wait, you guys are dating? EEEPPPPPPPPPPP!" Nessa squeals making Ross and I blush. Riker laughs and we step out.. We find the room and walk in stumbling over our luggage on the way. The room is huge! Two queen sized beds, a balcony, kitchen, living room and just more.. I smile and jump into the bed.

"I'm sleeping with Laura!" Ross yells jumping on to the bed and I giggle.

"I will accept that but nothing better happen!" Vanessa says pointing to us and we blush.

"Guys, nothing will." I assure and Ross nods confirming. He pulls me into his arms and I shriek.

"Guys, lets get into our Pj's and watch a movie!" Nessa says excitedly and pulls me out of bed dragging us to a bathroom. There's two.. So we get one to share. I don't mind.

"Here's your shorts and t-shirt. We're going to match." She says excitedly and I smile. I change into them and so does Nessa. We walk out together.

"We got drinks." Riker says and gives us one each and we all sit down. Well I'm with Ross on one bed.

"What are we watching?" I ask scootching next to Ross who wraps his arms around me.

"Planet Of The Apes?" Nessa asks and we all nod. I snuggle with Ross and drink my soda. We watched the movie and then we all got very tired.

"I'm turning on the AC." I say and Ross groans and hugs me tighter.

"No, I'm comfy." I giggle and get out of his grip. I go turn the AC on and brush my teeth. I come out to find the room completely dark. I climb in with Ross who pulls me against him.

"Goodnight Laura." He says kissing my head and I smile.

"Goodnight." Then all I see is darkness taking over me.

**Here is your one shot you guys wanted about Raura and Rinessa! Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Holly~**


	9. Chapter 9

Friends to Boyfriend/Girlfriend

Ross's Pov:

"Riker, please hurry. I want to see my best friend now!" I whined to my older brother who had to look 'perfect' for his best friend. We're talking about Laura and Vanessa Marano. Everyone thinks we like each other and wants us paired up. They want me to be paired up with Laura and Riker with Vanessa.

"Alrighty then, lets head out! Remember, we're going to the beach." I nod my head and grab the keys. I normally drive on our hang outs. We hop in the truck and we drive off heading to the Marano's.

"Ross, can I ask you a question?" I look at him.. He seems very serious for some reason.

"Sure, but it depends on the question." He rolls his eyes.

"Do you like Laura?" Like... Strong word for that..

"No, I like her as a best friend. Why?" He looks hesitant to say something and I roll my eyes.

"Alright.. I may like Vanessa." He mumbles so lightly that I can't hear him.

"Repeat. Your voice is low." He groans and mumbles it again. I groan this time.

"RIKER, SPIT IT OUT!" I yell getting some stares from people at the traffic light.

"Ugggghhhh, I Like Vanessa I think!" I look at him and my jaw drops. He's sitting in the passenger seat playing with his thumbs.

"How much?" I drive back on the highway. He sighs.

"I don't know. But I think it's a small crush so I might get over it." I nod my head.

"Tell you what, by the end of today, you have to decide if your feelings are genuine." He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"That's impossible to find out if you like someone in a day." I roll my eyes.

"Not true. It is highly possible. Like Romeo and Juliet. Love at first sight." He rolls his eyes.

"You and that movie!" He groans and I chuckle. I watch it a lot. My phone starts ringing and I put it on speakers through my car.

_**"Hey Delly!"**_

_**"Hey Ross and Riker! Can you do me and Ratliff a favor?"**_

_**"That depends.." **_

_**"Can you grab us candy and drinks for tonight?"**_

_**"Tonight?"**_

_**"Yes. You forgot didn't you?"**_

_**"Please enlighten me."**_ I can hear her giggling.

_**"Movie night tonight! Bring Laura and Vanessa too. We're going set up the living room so we all can spend the night. Mom and Dad left for the night so we got the house to ourselves."**_

_**"Sounds good! What candy you guys want?"**_

_**"Uhhhh.. Skittles, Hershey, M&amp;M's, Starburst, get icecream too please with our toppings. I'll pay you back."**_ Riker and I laugh at that.

_**"Delly, no need. We'll pay."**_

_**"Are you sure?"**_

_**"Yes. 100 percent."**_

_**"Okay fine. I'll let you guys go. Love you both!"**_

_**"Love you too baby sis!"**_ We yell and hang up. We pull into the Marano's house and get out of the truck. We just walk right in since they live together.

"We're home!" We yell and we can hear them laughing.

"In the kitchen boys!" We look at each other.. They normally don't cook for us.

"It's not for you!" We groan and head to the kitchen anyways. Laura hugs me and I get this weird feeling...

"Riker!" Vanessa yells and hugs him. I look at Laura who giggles.

"Am I invisible?" Vanessa giggles and gives me a hug. Laura gives Riker a hug too.

"Laura, come here." She looks at me weirdly. I smile and open my arms for her and she blushes. She wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head against my chest.. I get these butterflies that I never felt before when I was around her.

"Ahhh, that's better." I say and we release. She giggles and I grab her hand.

"You guys want to stay the night? We're having a movie marathon." They look at each other.

"Romeo and Juliet better not be one of the movies." I pout and they giggle.

"We'll go get packed." Laura squeezed my hand and marched upstairs with Nessa. I grabbed Riker's arm and pulled him into the closet.

"Dude, I got feelings!" He rolls his eyes.

"Bro, everyone has feelings!" He points out and I roll my eyes. I grab his shoulders.

"I think I like Laura!" I exclaim and his eyes go wide and then he laughs.

"So that's what you meant by 'feelings." I roll my eyes and walk out of the closet to find Laura and Vanessa looking at us.

"Uhhhh.. I'm not going to ask." Vanessa said and I nodded my head. I grab Laura's hand.

"You guys ready to go to the beach?" They nod and we walk out. I'm glad Laura isn't letting go of my hand. We get in the car.. I'm driving but Laura is in the passenger seat. I smile.

"BEACH TIME!" We shout and laugh at the end. I pull out and start driving down the street when Laura puts her hand on my free one. I look at her and I wink. She giggles.

"Stop flirting." Riker says and we blush.

"Shut it you!" I tease and he just laughs and yawns.. But he puts his arm around Nessa's shoulders.

"Real classic Riker." He rolls his eyes and Laura laughs. We turn up the radio and our song comes on. "LOUD"

"Turn it up!" Nessa yells from the backseat and we laugh. Laura turns it up.

**"Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you. Cause I'm blinded by all the .**

**"And I can never get it right. I need a breakthrough. Why are you so hard to find? Ohhh...**

**"I've been searching every city, never given up. Till I find my angel diamond in the ruff. Looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight!**

**"Come on get ****Loud****, ****Loud****, let it out! Shout it from the rooftops! Come on get ****Loud**** till they shut us down! Come on get ****Loud, Loud ****let it out! Show me everything that you got! Come on get ****Loud, Loud****, I need you now! Baby let me hear it ****Loud! ****Na Na Na, Na Na NA!**

"Sorry guys, we're at the beach!" They whine but get out. I smile. I grab Laura's hand and we all walk to the beach. We find the perfect spot where no one is at. We lay down our towels and the girls reveal their bodies in bikinies.. Laura is wearing my favorite color yellow.. I made her buy it since she gave me a color choice.

"Nessa, come swim!" She giggles and he grabs her hands pulling her to the ocean. I look at Laura and smirk.

"Let's go swimming Laur!" She looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"Not yet, I'm going to tan." I smile and pick her up bridal style.

"ROSS SHOR LYNCH! Put me down this instant!" She yells and I make it to the water.

"Your command." I drop her and she shrieks. She stands up.

"Your dead!" She starts chasing after me in the water. I start running but get taken down by her jumping on my back.

"AHHHHHHH!" I squeal and we go under water. I grab her waist and pull her towards me under the water. We pull up and she throw her arms around my neck.

"You trying to kill me?" I laugh and she smiles.

"Your the one that jumped on my back." She giggles and pushes me under water. I grabbed her legs.. She squealed and she stared at me under water.. I think I could see her smirking. She threw her legs from behind me on to my neck which gave her a piggy back ride as I stood up. I laugh and decide to sit her on the dock...

**Riker's Pov:**

"Riker!" Nessa squealed as I picked her up in the air and spinned her. She laughed though.. But I dropped her into the ocean. She comes up.

"Real smooth Lynch." I laughed and she pulled me under water with her. I shrieked and grabbed her waist. She giggled under water and she jumped on my back. I grabbed her legs and we pulled up.

"Oooo, let's walk on the shore line!" She squealed and I nodded. She's still on my back. I see Laura and Ross talking on the dock.

"Should we invite them?" I ask her and she laughs and jumps off my back.. She grabs my hand.

"No, let's just go. They won't mind." I smile and I start running. She giggles and catches up to me.

"Wow, your fast!" I say and she smirks running ahead of me. What the? I start running and she stops making me almost toppling her.

"You almost made me fall!" She laughs and pushes me. I push her back but she falls on to the ground and I instantly feel bad.

"Oh my god, are you Okay?" She giggles and gets up.

"I'm perfect!" I smile. We walk around in quiteness not that I mind. But, it's just too quiet...

"So, how you been?" She asks looking at me and I smile.

"I've been great. Touring is amazing. I love being with my family and Raliff.. By the way. I think he likes Rydel." She laughs.

"What about you?" She smiles.

"I've been Okay. Shooting is getting busy which means less time with Laura but after I shoot, I will have a few months off. Which will be good. When you guys going back on tour?" I sigh.. I haven't thought about that too much.. I don't want to leave her.

"Next week I think." She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Maybe you and Laura can come?" She smiles and looks at me.

"We would love to but you got to ask your family. My shooting ends this Saturday and you leave Sunday?" I nod.

"I can pack all night Saturday and we'll meet you guys at your house. Simple." I smile.

"Perfect!" We smile and sit down on the rocks and look at the sunset. I look at her and she looks at me. We stare at each other and start leaning in. Our lips were about to touch when someone throws a ball at our heads.

"OOOOO, sorry you guys! My bad!" The stranger apologized and we turned red. I cleared my throat.

"It's all good." He smiles and I toss him the ball. He takes off and I look at Nessa who is red as a tomato.

"Can I tell you something?" She looks at me and nods. I stand up and grab both of her hands.

"I really really like you. I finally realized that this afternoon." She just looks at me and I sigh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said anything." She rolls her eyes and pulls me closer to her.

"No, I'm glad you did. I feel the exact same thing." She closed the gap between us and we were kissing under the sunset. I smile. Romantic... Right?

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She laughs and nods. She kissed me again and I smile... Perfect..

"Uhhh, sorry to kill the moment.. But Rydel is expecting us to be home in like a half hour." Her eyes go wide and we start running for Laura and Ross.

**Ross's Pov:**

"Ross, don't you dare push me!" Laura shouted as I tried to push her off the dock.

"What if I jump with you?" She thinks for a minute and nods. I smile. She grabs my hand.

"1,2,3!" We both jump in hand in hand laughing. We go under water and she swims to me putting her arms around my neck and we swim to the top. I smile.

"That was amazing!" I just laugh at her cuteness.. Man, I got it bad.. A flashback comes to mind when I first met her.

**Flashback:**

**I was walking downtown when suddenly a petite woman bumped into me spilling her coffee all down my jacket. I look at her and she covers her mouth.**

**"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She says trying to wipe it off but it only made it worse. I grab her hands gently.**

**"It's fine. I got plenty at home anyways." She smiles and I realized I got her jacket wet too!**

**"Oh I'm sorry for your shirt too! Here, take this." I hand her a scarf and wrapped it around her neck.. If you know what I mean. At least it covered the stain.**

**"Awe thank you." I smile and we just stand there in the freezing weather.**

**"You know what, let's go inside and order some new coffee. On me." She laughs but nods. We walk inside and I see that the person who orders is my brother..**

**"Ross... What are you doing in public?" He asks quietly and I roll my eyes.**

**"I want coffee.. So please ring me up to large coffees?" It came out as a question to the lady next to me. She nods. I grab my walet and hand him a $10.00.. He takes it.**

**"Thanks Riker." He nods.**

**"Wait, what's your name?" I ask the lady next to me and she giggles.**

**"I'm Laura Marano and you?" I look at her and smile.**

**"Nice name. And I'm Ross Lynch." She smiles and then looks at me.**

**"Wait, why did that guy ask you why your in public." I look at her and she just stares at me.**

**"I'm in a band called R5." She nods her head knowingly now.**

**"Wow, sorry.. I feel pretty stupid now. Anyways, love your guys songs. Truly amazing!" I laugh at her and our coffees are ready.**

**"Thanks bro, see ya later." He nods and I hand a coffee to Laura.**

**"Listen, I know we just met but do you want to come to my place?" She looks hesitant for a minute but she nods.**

**"Great and by the way, your not stupid." She laughs and I gently grab her arm.**

**"We're going to cross the street and it's insane." She nods and people stop for us and we run across the street.**

**"ROSS LYNCH!" I turn around to find a bunch of girls running towards us. I look at Laura who looks petrified.**

**"JUMP ON MY BACK! NO QUESTIONS!" She hands me her coffee and jumps on. I start running for a long time and finally make it to my house. She jumps off.**

**"Whoo, I'm tired." I look at her and she just laughs. I smile and roll my eyes playfully.. This is how I knew we would be great friends.**

**Flashback Over:**

"Ross, you Okay over there? You zoned out for a good five minutes." I laugh and stare at her. She sure is very beautiful. Like the first day I met her.

"I got to tell you something that's been bothering me all day." She nods to go on. I sigh.

"I like you a lot. I know you probably don't like me but please just understand what I'm going through. I probably ruined the best friendship ever but I needed to tell you. Your very beautiful, smart, kind, gentle, and the sweetest girl I have ever met." She smiles and takes my hands.

"I really like you too." I smile and we start to lean in. I close the gap and smile through the kiss... But we got interrupted sadly.

"Guys, we got to go now! Rydel is going to be mad and we didn't get the stuff!" Our eyes go wide.

"JUMP ON MY BACK NOW! NO QUESTIONS!" She laughs and jumps on. We all go to the truck and Riker actually drives this time. Wahoo!

"I didn't get a chance to ask you but would you like to be my girlfriend." She smiles.

"I would love to." I kiss her and Riker groans.

"NO PDA!" He jokes and we roll our eyes smiling like crazy. Riker goes into the store and buys everything while we sit back laughing like crazy.

"Yeah, you guys just laugh.. Thanks for the help." We smile and nod.

"Your very welcome." I say and he glares at me. I smile and he drives off to the house. After we made it, we all got inside.

"YES, THEY'RE HERE!" Ratliff yells. He walks towards us and hugs the candy?

"We thought you wanted to hug us?" He looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Now why would I do that?" He says and walks off. But he comes back and hugs us.

"He missed you guys." Rydel says coming down the stairs in her Pj's.

"NOW PJS ON!" She snaps sending us all upstairs. Wow...

"Laura, you can change in one corner and I do the other like we always do." She nods and goes to her corner. I change really quickly.

"You decent?" I ask and she doesn't answer yet. I put my head against the wall.

"Decent." She says and I smile. I turn around and throw our dirty clothes in my hamper.

"You ready beautiful?" I say kissing her lips and she giggles pushing me away.. but she grabs my hand.

"Let's go." As we walk out, we see Riker and Nessa kissing outside their door.. We clear our throats and they jump apart turning bright red.

"Lets go Mr and Mrs. Tomatos." They roll their eyes and connect their hands..

"We're ready!" We shout coming down the stairs. Rydel and Ratliff are on one couch cuddling.. But they're not dating yet.

"Yay. Your icecream and candy are on the table. We put in Grown Ups to start the night." Rydel says excitingly and we smile. I sit down with Laura on one couch while Riker and Nessa sit on another one... We all watch movies and cuddle with another until 2am..

"Guys, am much fun as this is, we should get to bed." Ratliff says turning off the TV and we all nod. We use the bathrooms and come out.

"Okay sleeping arrangements." Rydel says and Ratliff immediately jumps up.

"Rydel's mine!" He yells wrapping an arm around her waist. Riker looks at him.

"No funny business." He says sternly and Ratliff nods.

"I'm with Laura and I'm sure Riker wants to be with Nessa." They nod and we got to our mattresses that are on the ground. We all say goodnight to each other and I pull Laura close to me... Riker did the same with Ness and Ratliff did the same to Rydel.. I think they have a huge crush on each other...

**Here you guys go! As requested! Any others you guys want, let me know through reviews! Goodnight! I don't own R5 or their song "Loud".. I don't own Grown Ups either! Sorry for any mistakes!**  
**~Holly~**


	10. Chapter 10

The Cake War

Rydel's Pov:

"Riker, I'm just getting another piece of cake." I say to Riker who is paranoid about me leaving the table.

"I'll go with her wherever she's going." Ratliff says standing up and I smile. We walk towards the cake table and grabbed the same piece.

"You can have it!" We both say at the same time and we laugh.

"No, you can have it." I say and he smiles reaching for it. I slapped his hand.

"What was that for? You said I could have it!" He whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Well a gentleman would give it to me." I say grabbing the piece of cake and running out of the building with him chasing me.

"Rydel, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" He said while running and I laugh. I was about to shove the whole thing in my mouth when a hand slapped it out of my hand and on to the plate on the ground.

"Look, at that! You did it! What did the cake ever do to you!" I say smacking his arm and he smirks.

"It's your fault! You should of given it to me in the first place or this horrible tragedy wouldn't of happened." I roll my eyes.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, I'm still going to eat it." I say dropping to the ground and grabbing the piece that survived and then his eyes go wide.. He smacks part of it in my face.

"What the ?" I say and smack some into his face. We were rolling around on each other trying to finish eating the cake when Laura comes running out of the building with Ross.

"Guys, what's going on out here?" Ross exclaims to find us covered in chocolate cake. We get up and I find some frosting on the ground. I smirk and grab it and rubbed it all over his nose. He groans and was about to rub it back on my nose when Riker comes out.

"What the hell?" He says laughing and looking at us. We come in realization that they're are reporters taking pictures of us and Ratliff grabs my hand.

"We should go inside and clean up." He says and I laugh.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea and then go to the Tour Bus. We leave when you guys are done." Riker says and they go back inside. We look at each other and the reporters.. Ratliff scoops me up in his arms bridal style and we run to the bathhouse. I laugh and he sets me down.

"We never got to have the cake." I whined and he laughed looking at me.

"No, but if I can kiss you I would feel better." He says making me roll my eyes..

"But I really wanted that delicious piece of cake." I whined with a little smile on my face. He rolls his eyes and kisses me. I giggle through it and pulled away.

"Come on, we got to clean ourselves up." I say and started washing the chocolate off my face and arms. We finish at the same time and walk out holding hands.

"I'll get the last piece next time." He declares and I look at him.

"Woahhh, slow down there. I'm getting the last piece." I say and we almost make it to the Tour Bus.

"Like heck you will." I roll my eyes and the door opens with Riker smirking.

"Alright love birds, you both can split the last piece that is on the table. Now get in." We look at each other and race to the table..

"Here we go again." Riker mumbles and the bus starts taking off with Rydel and Ratliff arguing over the last piece of cake.

**What do you think? I though it was a cute and short one shot. Review me and please look at my Three Shot "Helping Ally!" **

**~Holly~**


	11. Chapter 11

Laura's Boyfriend

Ross's Pov:

"Ross, come on! We are meeting Nessa, Laura, and her boyfriend at the movies now!" Riker yells to me and I sigh.. I don't want to go but I do anyways. I go down the stairs and into the car ignoring Riker's glances. He sighs.

"Look, I know you don't like to go when her boyfriends around but you haven't seen her in weeks." I nod.. You see, here's the problem. I like Laura. Like the like, like type. She has a boyfriend though and I respect that. But it's hard to be around her because all she does is talk about her 'perfect' boyfriend. It drives me insane!

"We're here. Put a smile on your face baby bro and we'll talk later." I nod and we get out of the car smiling. Well, I'm fake smiling. We cross the street and there they are. Laura looks behind and smiles at me. What? No hug? That's unusual.

"Hey Ross." Laura says and looks like she wants to hug me but doesn't.

"Umm, hey Laura." She nods and Vanessa comes around and hugs me. Laura sighs.

"How you been buddy?" She asks me and I just look around.

"I've been Okay." She nods knowingly and hugs Riker who is her boyfriend. Yeah, they're dating.

"Max." I say shaking his hand and he looks at me and puts on a fake smile.. I can see it but no one else does.

"Ross." I turn away and walk to Riker. He smiles at me and I nod.

"Well, lets go get our tickets and Ross, umm why don't you get the popcorn while Laura gets the drinks." Nessa says and I nod. Laura smiles and Max kisses her lips in front of me.. That hurt.. She let go and we started walking together.

"Sorry about him." She says to me and I nod. We wait in line waiting.

"Are we Okay? I haven't heard from you in weeks." Laura says and I look at her.

"Yeah of course we are." I smile and she looks unsure.

"Then why don't you talk to me? Or hug me? You always do." I sigh and move forward.

"Why don't you?" I say and she just sighs.. Okay, maybe I'm being too obvious but I can't help it. We keep moving forward and we're not talking.. At all...

"Ross, will you just tell me what's wrong." She pleads and I open my mouth but shut it when I see Max wrap his arms around Laura.. She turns around and smiles at him.. That's the problem.

"Sir, you ready to order?" I look ahead and nod.

"Yes, can I please get 2 large popcorns, 2 Mr. Pibs, and 2 cokes please." He nods and I grab my wallet to pay. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Laura handing me money.

"I got it. Don't worry." She nods and grabs Max's hand again. I sigh.. I pay the guy and he gets all our stuff ready. I hand the drinks to Laura and I grab the popcorn. Riker and Nessa come up to us smiling.

"We got four tickets to see The Giver!" I smile and we go find the seating area and we all sit down. I sit down next to Nessa and Laura just looks at me.

"Ross, why don't you come sit next to me?" She says and I was about to but Max being Max moves to sit next to her. I roll my eyes.

"Ross, can we please go talk outside now." Laura says getting up and grabbing my hand. She drags me out the building.

"Why aren't you talking to me at all?!" She yells to me indicating that she's hurt.

"I try! Don't you see!" I yell back and she steps back some.

"No, I obviously don't see!" People all around looks at us but I don't care.

"No, you wouldn't! Because your always around Max! Everything is about Max! Max this! Max that!" I yell and she just has tears in her eyes.

"Everytime your around him, you won't even hug me. Everything is different when you're around him. So yeah, I am obviously hurt." I say in a softer tone and she just lets some tears fall. I wipe them off.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I whisper and she just nods. She walks towards me and hugs me. She puts her head on my chest and I lay my head on hers.

"I miss you." She whispers. I can tell she's still crying. I rub her back.

"I miss you." We just hug for a few more minutes and then Riker comes out.

"Guys, I'm glad your making up but the movie is about to start." He says and then goes back in. We release.

"Lets head in." I say putting on a small smile. She nods and we go back inside. I take my seat and she takes her seat next to Max but grabs her stuff?

"Ross, scootch over." She whispers and I look at her. Max sends me an angry glare.. I am so going to be dead later. She sits down next to me.

"Umm, Laura. What are you doing?" She just smiles.

"I'm going to watch this movie with my best friend." I cringe at the 'best friend' part but I smile anyways. We just sit and watch the movie together while eating our popcorn and drinking our drinks. Max just stares at us and I sigh.

"Laura, go back to Max. I can't stand him glaring at me the whole time." She looks over and realizes that he is. She sighs.

"No, I'm staying." She whispers back and sends him an eye roll. I sigh and just watch the movie with her. Riker sends me a smile and a glare to Max. The movie ended and we all regather outside to the theatre.

"Well guys, it was great hanging out tonight but unfortunately, Ross and I got to head home." They sigh except for Max. He just smirks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Now, Ross, give me a hug." Nessa says with a smile on her face. I laugh and give her one.

"Text Laura tonight. She wants you to." She whispers in my ear and I nod. Laura looks at me. I wave to her and Riker says goodbye to his girlfriend.. I'm dissapointed that she's not going to hug me but it is what it is.

"Bye guys!" Riker and I say and start heading to the car when...

"Ross, wait!" I turn around to see Laura running to me in her converse. She slows down as she approaches me.

"You forgot something." I look at her weirdly and she just smiles.

"My hug." She hugs me really tight. I smile and hug her even tighter.

"I'll text you tonight." I say and she smiles. I watch her run back to Max and I sigh. She looks back and I smile. She smiles back and gets in the car.

"Let's go Ross. Time for practice." I nod and get in the car. I smile to myself.

"What songs we practicing?" I ask him and he just pulls out of the theartre.

"Easy Love." I nod and we just start heading home when my phone goes off.

_From: Delly_

_To: Ross_

_How did the movie go with Laura? Did you survive?_

Laura's Pov:

"Bye darling." Max says trying to kiss my lips but I moved so he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight." He nods and walks into his house. I sigh and buckle my seat belt again.

"What was that about?" My sister Nessa asks and I sigh. The whole thing with Ross is really bothering me.

"I think I like Ross.." She squeals so loud that it hurts!

"Nessa, that's amazing! We're going to their house anyways now!" My eyes go wide.

"No, you can't tell Ross!" She just smiles and drives towards their house.. I hit my head on the back of the seat... What if Max ever found out?

Little did she know, she butt dialed him and Max heard the whole thing.. Let's just say he's not happy at all...

Ross's Pov:

We are home practicing our music when there's a knock on the door.

"I got it." I say and go upstairs to get the door.. But I wish I hadn't.. Max...

"Yes Max?" I say and then he punches me right in the face! I went tumbling to the ground. I wipe my nose and realize that it's bleeding.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yell at him and he just smirks.

"For taking my Laura!" He tries to punch me again but I dodge it and punch him right in the stomach. He doesn't look to pleased at all.. He tackles to the ground and then all I hear is a scream and there's Rydel..

"RIKER, ROCKY! ELL!" She yells with tears in her eyes and they all come upstairs and see what's happening.. They tackle Max to the ground and start punching him while Rydel helps me into the kitchen.. But before we did, I hear another scream and that belongs to Laura... Uh oh..

"Ross, we need to get you to the bathroom." Rydel says wiping her tears and I feel bad that she had to see that.. She brings me to the bathroom and I can barely stay awake.. My eyes keep opening and close... And then, darkness takes over me... All I see is a brunette coming in with tears coming down her face..

Laura's Pov:

All I see is Riker, Rocky, and Ellington punching the crap out of Max... But as I run to them, I see a bloody Ross and my heart stops.

"Ross!" I yell and they all look up.. Riker, Rocky, and Ell back up and Max stands up..

"What did you do!" I yell at him and slap him. He looks shocked.

"I was protecting you!" He yells in my face and I just close my eyes.

"From what?! Huh?! Ross? What did he ever do you!" I yell slapping him with each word.

"You like him!" He yells and I sigh.. How did he find out?

"I think it's best you leave. And by the way, we're totally breaking up." I say walking to their house and running to where the bathroom is with tears coming down my face.. There's Ross all bloody and bruised.. And it's all my fault.

"Oh my god Ross." I say grabbing his hand and I look at Rydel who's face is tear stained..

"Rydel, I am so sorry." I whisper with my eyes being covered by tears and she just hugs me really tight.

"It's not your fault Laur." She croaks and I just shake my head.

"It is though! This wouldn't of happened if I was here!" I cry while shaking in Rydel's arms.

"I got to clean up Ross.. Go to Nessa." She says giving me one last squeeze and I nod.. I look at Ross and push his hair back.. I kiss his forehead and walk out shaking. Nessa runs over to me and hugs me really tight.

"Oh honey." She says and all the other guys come in and hug me as well..

"I'm going to go find Rydel and Ross." Riker says walking in and slamming the door.

"This is my fault." They all start saying no and how I had no idea how it was going to happen.

"Laura, you can go into Ross's room for the night." Rockey says hugging me and I nod.. I got upstairs into his room and shut the door. I sigh and grab his sweatpants and sweatshirt.. I put them on and go into his bed... It smells like him.. As I was covering myself, I felt a stuffed animal at my feet.. I picked it up and realized that it was Dougie the Dolphin. I gave it to him a few weeks ago.. I start crying again. This shouldn't of happened..

Ross's Pov:

"Ross!" "Ross!" Is all I hear.. It sounds like Riker.. Is he slapping my face?

"Are you slapping my face?" I whisper and open my eyes to find him smiling. .. He hugs me really tight.

"I'm so glad your awake bro.. I'm going to tell the others!" He yells running out the door.. I sit up and realize that I'm in the bathroom... What? Oh right.. The fight.. I jump off carefully and get an ice pack.. Then a group of people hug me.

"We're so glad you're Okay!" My brothers and sisters. I hug them each..

"Guys, I'm going to my room and rest.. I'm Okay. Thank you Rydel and you all for taking care of me." I say and kiss their heads. I walk carefully upstairs and open my door to find a tear stained Laura who is passed out in my clothes.. I walk over to her and touch her cheek.. I sigh and push her over gently so I can get into my bed.. I shut the light off and pull her into my arms.. I also kiss her head..

"I'm Okay Laura.. I promise." I then fall asleep with a beautiful brunette in my arms.

Laura's Pov: (Sorry, for switching the POV'S all the time.)

I wake up with arms around me and I start freaking out. I turn around to find Ross! Oh my gosh! I hug him.. Well kind of. He's asleep. I think...

"You're so warm." He mumbles into my hair and I jump back..

"You're awake?" He nods and pulls me closer to him.

"I'm so glad you're Okay Ross!" I say hugging him and kissing his cheek. He blushes... We just lay together for what feels like hours but I don't mind.. I missed this.

"Laura.. I ummm... Never mind." He says and I turn to face him.

"Ross, you can tell me." He sighs and just stares into my eyes.. I see him leaning in and I do too.. But then I stopped..

"I'm about to kiss my best friend." I say and he just laughs.. We close the gap and it's amazing.. Best first kiss ever... After we finished, we just stare at eachother..

"Laura, I don't know if you feel the same way or not but I like you. Like so much. That's why I've been distant from you. You always talked about Max and it crushed me. So there.. That's the reason." I feel so horrible right now. I just hug him.

"Awe Ross, you should of told me! But to your question, I do like you and I finally realized it yesterday." He smiles... From then on, Ross knew that everything was going to be great for them.

**Author's Note:**

**What did you think? I'm trying to do better on my writing skills instead of making things fast. I'm going to start thinking about doing a different story.. It might be Raura or Auslly? You guys can pick! I want ideas on what you guys would like to be in my next story. Anything. So please review your thought please! Thanks and sorry if this one shot didn't sound right towards the end!**

**~Hollys **


	12. Rydellington Raura and Rinessa!

What an eventful day...

Ross's Pov:

"No, I'm going to do it first! You two can wait!" I complain saying how I wanted to go diving off the bridge first.. The girls groan. We brought Laura and Vanessa on the World Tour with us. So here we are complaining about who gets to jump off first... Swimming wise!

"How about this!" Nessa said getting very aggravated. She grabs ahold of Laura and Rydel and they all jump off screaming and holding hands. We watch them dive into the water... Woah, that was awesome!

"My turn!" Ratliff yells and jumps off.

"I'm coming ladies!" He yells and we all laugh as he lands on his stomach.. But you got to admit, that would hurt. I look at Riker and smile evily... I push him over the edge but he grabs a hold of me and I go flying down with him.. I scream like a little girl and we fall into the water together... Holding each other... Mom took a picture as we went down... We came above the water and as I look up, I see Rocky right above me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell trying to move but it's too late.. He lands on top of me.. I hear the girls laugh.

"Sorry man." Rocky says smirking and I roll my eyes. We all walk back to the top..

"AHHHH, Ratliff no!" Rydel yells as Ratliff throws Rydel over the bridge and he jumps in after.

"I'm coming!" He yells striking a superman pose and we all just laugh our hearts out. I smirk at Laura.. She gives me this awkward look.

"Oh sweetheart, can I have a hug?" She smiles and rolls her eyes. She hugs me and I put her legs around my waist.. I run for the bridge and jump off with her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ROSS!" She yells as we go down and I laugh until we hit the water. We looked at each other under the water and I smile. We go above and see Vanessa falling in right next to us... This is what we did for a good 2 hours!

Riker's Pov:

We were getting dressed for our concert tonight when the girls came out looking beautiful... Especially Vanessa. Ratliff, Ross, and I froze..

"Woah.." "Dammmnnnn." "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Those were the responses coming from us. The girls laugh and blush. Vanessa is wearing a strapless blue dress with black heels and her hair is perfectly straightened... Laura is wearing a nice yellow crop top and a black skirt with her hair curled.. And my beautiful sister is wearing a blue sparkly crop top and a black skirt..

"Why, don't you girls look absolutely beautiful." My mom says coming out of no where and us guys jumped.

"Where did you come from?" We say and she laughs.

"Just get finished, you got 5 minutes before you go on stage." We all nod and I look at Ratliff who is drooling over Rydel.

"Ratliff, come here." I yell and he looks at me with wide eyes. I laugh and he walks over.

"What's up?" He says nervously and I roll my eyes.

"I think you know what's up.. So if we're going to do this, you need to do this right... Is there something you would like to ask me?" I say to him and once again his eyes go wide.

"Riker, I like girls... I'm sorry, I'm not asking you out." He stupidly said.. I roll my eyes and punch his arm. He laughs.

"Dude, seriously." He stops laughing and looks at Rydel.. He sighs but looks at me.

"Okay fine, I'm in-love with your sister. I've been for a good 2 years. I want to be with her and I swear there is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for her. So with permission, I would like to ask her out... And please don't punch me!" He says and covers his face. I laugh and pat his shoulder.

"You have my permission. I'm glad you asked me first." I say standing up and grabbing my guitar.

"Really? So there's not talk about it? Just a simple yes?" He says grabbing his drum sticks.

"Oh no, we are definitely going to have a talk about it. But, that happens after the concert.. and after I ask Vanessa out." I say and walk out on stage with that. He smiles.

"What was that about?" Rydel says walking past me and I hug her real quick.

"You'll find out soon enough baby sis." I kiss her head and she smiles. Vanessa runs on stage real quick.

"Good luck Rik!" She says kissing my cheek and I blush. She runs back and I see Ross and Laura blushing. She pushes him on stage and he won't stop smiling...

"I take it you finally asked her out?" We all say at the same time and he nods while smiling. We roll our eyes but smile for our little bro.

"Good luck you guys! You will kill it!" Our parents yell and we smile. The curtain opens and there are thousands of fans screaming and jumping around.

"WHAT'S UP PARIIISSSSSSSSSS!" I yell and everyone screams and we smile.

"WE HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS CONCERT! OUR FIRST SONG IS SMILE AND YOU WILL SEE A VERY SPECIAL SURPRISE FROM OUR BOY RATLIFF AT THE END OF THE SHOW! LET'S GET STARTED!" I yell and we all start playing Smile, Heart Made Up On You, Easy Love, Stay With Me, and of course Rydel's favorite Love Me Like That.

**Ratliff's Pov:**

I see Riker look at me with a smirk on his face but it gives me a look saying everything will be perfect. I nod and step forward. I walk towards Riker and he hands me the microphone.

"Hello Everyone!" I yell earning loud cheers from a lot of the fans and I smile.

"I got a very important announcement to share... So here we go!" I yell and I look at Riker.. I can do this.. Don't be a chicken... Don't be a chicken..

"Everyone obviously knows Rydel, so why don't you come on down beautiful!" I say towards Delly and she gives me a confused look but I stick my hand out and she smiles. She comes down and takes my hand.

"Everyone see this beautiful lady right here? Well 2 years ago I had developed these weird feelings for my best friend and of course me being me was saying how I was just imagining it but it reality, I wasn't." I look at her to find a shock reaction on her face and I clear my throat.. Keep going Ratliff.. Just keep going..

"But then I kind of got scared having these feelings for her because she has four big brothers and her dad... Now, we all know they would totally beat me up if I hurt their dear sister.. Which I never would. So tonight, Riker gave me permission to do something I thought I would never do." I turn to face Rydel..

"Rydel, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You are my best friend who always cheers me up when I'm down with that beautiful smile which lights up my world, you make me go crazy for you, your very smart and intelligent. Your brothers are my best friends as well but lets ignore them right now." I say teasingly and the boys pout while Rydel laughs.

"Hey! We're right here you know!" Ross complains while Riker and Rocky give me a narrow stare. I roll my eyes.

"That's not the point.. And Rydel.. You're laugh is very contagious.. Everytime you laugh, it melts my heart in every way. Your eyes are so beautiful and I'm surprised I never realized this sooner. So what I am trying to say is that Rydel, will you go out with me?" I say hoping she would say yes and all the fans are screaming and cheering for us. Rydel has tears in her eyes and she nods.

"Yes, Ratliff.. I will most definitely go out with you!" She yells and wraps her arms around my neck... We lean in and were about to kiss but got interrupted. We turn to face Riker..

"Dude, I never agreed to this." He says in a teasing tone.. I pushed him lightly as a joke.

"Way to ruin the moment." He laughs and pushes our heads together so we can kiss.. Which we currently are... We release and she has very sparkling eyes..

"Best. First. Kiss. Everr." She says and hugs me. The crowd goes wild and the boys tackle us in hugss.

"Finally! Rydellington has happened!" Rocky yells at the top of his lungs. I smile at Rydel and kiss her nose.

"Hate to break to everyone, but our time has run out! Thank you everyone!" We all bow down and walk off the stage. I grab Rydels hand. I wink at her and she blushes.

**Riker's Pov:**

"I am seriously happy for you guys." I say hugging my sister and Ratliff. I'm glad Rydel has Ratliff for a boyfriend. There's absolutely no one else I would want her to be with.

"Awe, thanks Riker." Rydel says kissing my cheek and hugging me tighter.

"How do I ask out Nessa?" I ask Rydel and her eyes go wide.. She points behind me and I give her a confused look.. I turn around to come face to face with Nessa... My eyes go wide..

"Nessa?" She just stares at me.

"You want to go out with me?" She whispers and I nod my head slowly.. She smiles and closes the gap between us.. At first I'm shocked but I kiss her back... We hear claps and whistles from behind us and we smile through the kiss.

"So will you go out with me?" Nessa rolled her eyes and slapped him.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He said rubbing his face and she giggled.

"Ask me the right way." He silently groaned.. What did she mean? He looked around the room and found a bouquet of roses in a vase. He smiled and ran over to get them.. Then he ran back to Nessa and got on his right knee..

"Nessa, will you do my the honor of becoming my g-" Before he could finished, an old lady whacked him in the head with a cane.

"Seriously?! What now?!" He yelled and stared at the old lady.

"Too young for marriage... Idiot.." She said and rolled away in her wheel chair.. Everyone laughed... He rolled his eyes..

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." Vanessa said kissing his cheek and he blushed.

"Oh and by the way, these flowers were from you yesterday." She says walking back to put them in the vase and everyone started laughing again.. Needless to say, after everything that happened during that five minutes (Being slapped, being hit in the head with a cane, and the flowers) he was pretty embarrassed. Ross was walking over to me but tripped over his shoelaces... He fell on his face and Rydel bursted out laughing! She had tied his shoelaces... Classic sis!

"Ughhh, Rydel!" Ross yelled and stood up hopping to her as she ran away..

"So who's ready to get on the tour bus?" Mom said but froze at the sight..

"What happened?" As if on cue, Rydel ran passed mom and hid behind her with Ross still hopping around. Mom bursted out laughing and as she did, Ross did a big hop and fell right at Moms feet. I bursted out laughing...

"Okay, enough kids.. Laura, help your boyfriend.. He may need some therapy." Mom joked and everyone once again laughed.

"Alright Ross, come on.. Get up hon." Laura said untying his shoes and helping him stand.

"Can I get a kiss?" He pouted and she giggled... She stood on her tippy toes and pecked his lips.

"There, now everyone, on to the tour bus now!" Dad yelled while smiling. We all boarded the tour bus and sat in the living for the rest of the evening playing games and talking to one another.. Our parents came in with a smile on their faces.

"So we all have to go to bed in the bus tonight. Tomorrow, we all have a day off but the driver is going to keep on driving through out the night.. Now since you all are dating each other, we have to assign sleeping arrangements. Here is the list. Love you guys." They say kissing our heads and walking to their beds.

_Ross and Rocky_

_Laura and Nessa_

_Riker and Rydel_

_Ratliff and Ryland._

"Yay! Come on Riker, lets tell each other scary stories!" Rydel says excitingly and I smile. I love times like this when I'm with my sister.

"Okay, night Nessa." I say pecking her lips and she smiles.

"Night Rik... Night Delly, love you." Nessa says hugging Delly and she smiles.

"And I love you." She says. We all say goodnight to each other and head off to our bunks.

"Goodnight Ratliff." Rydel says and pecks his lips and grabs my hand.

"Lets go!" She says excitingly and I laugh. I let her in first and then i climb in with her. We start telling each other stories and I am going to admit something... She tells really scary ones...

"Ummm, Rydel.. Teddy bear please?" I say and she giggles. She gives me her teddy bear and falls asleep on my shoulder. I smile and kiss her head... What a good night.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Everyone! This is probably one of my favorite one shots that I wrote and I hope you guys enjoy it as well. So if you would like another one of these, review or message me! And remember, I do take in requests with what you would like next! So please review, favorite and follow! :) I don't own anything!**

**~Holly :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Laura's New Boyfriend

Ross's Pov:

"Ross, lets go! We are going to be super late for the movie with Laura and Nessa." I groan and march down the stairs.

"Don't forget about her 'perfect' boyfriend." Riker sighs and opens the front door.

"Look, I know you're not happy about their relationship but you haven't seen Laura in weeks. It really bothers her and I know it bothers you. So just come today and if you don't want to come next time, you don't have to." He says as we enter the car and buckle up.

"Fine, maybe you're right. What movie we seeing anyways?" He smiles super wide.

"The Giver. I hear it was amazing." I nod and look out the window.

"Anyways, just put on a smile for Laura. We will finish this talk later on, okay?" I sigh.

"Yes mam." I say with a smirk and he rolls his eyes. We find a spot at the movie theatre and park. He punches me in the arm afterwards.

"If anyone is the lady here, it's you." I roll my eyes and get out of the car. It was a quick ride. The movie theater is only around 5 minutes away from the house. We cross the street and immediately see Laura, Vanessa, and of course, Mark.

"Guys, hey!" Laura says hugging Riker and I go hug Nessa.

"Rossy, how you been?" She asks knowing that I like Laura and I look around.

"Um, I've been okay." She nods and squeezes my hand and then she goes hugs her boyfriend. Riker. Oh right, they have been dating for almost a year.

"Hey Ross." Laura says with a smile but she doesn't come hug me. Ouch.. She always hugs me.

"Hey." Is all I say with a fake smile but she frowns. I look at Mark who sends me the fakest smile on the planet.

"Ross." He says with a nod and I do the same.

"Mark." Riker looks at me and frowns. He knows this hurts me. He clears his throat.

"So um, how about we go get some tickets. Laura and Ross, why don't you grab the popcorn and drinks." Laura looks at me and I nod. Mark doesn't like this one bit. I can tell by the way he spins Laura around and smashes his lips on hers. She pushes him away.

"What was that about?" He ignores her and I roll my eyes. I hold the door for Laura and she smiles at me. We walk in and wait in line.

"So, how come I haven't seen you in a while?" She asks me and I look at her.

"How come you haven't seen me?" She frowns at me and sighs.

"I asked you first." I sigh.. I don't have any energy to do this with her right now. I was about to say something but then a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she smiles.

"Hey Mark." He smirks at me and kisses her ear.

"Hey babe." She cringes at the word. I turn away and order the drinks for me, Laura, Nessa, and Riker.

"Did you get me a drink?" I turn around and face Mark.

"Oops, forgot you were here." He glares at me and I glare back. Laura clears her throat

"It's okay Ross, he can go get his own. You got money don't you?" She says to Mark and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Now it's her turn to roll her eyes.

"Okay... Lets go get our seats." Nessa says trying to ease the tension. We nod and go to the room. We go to the very back and Laura sits down.

"Ross, come sit with me." I nod and was about to sit but Mark pushes me aside and steals my seat.

"Why don't you just go sit next to your bro." I roll my eyes and Laura gives me a apologetic look. I sigh and sit in the row ahead of them. I feel a tap on my shoulder and see that it's Laura.

"Outside please. And Mark, you stay." She says in a deadly way and he nods. Laura grabs my arm and pulls me outside.

"Okay, what is going on? What's your deal?" She says raising her voice and I rub my hands through my hair roughly.

"I don't have a deal, why don't you go talk to your 'perfect' boyfriend in there." She sighs.

"I knew there was something going on between you two." She says to herself and I sigh.

"Look, lets just go in so we don't miss the movie." I say about to the open the door for her but she grabs my arm and pulls me back out.

"No, I'm not going in until you tell me what's going on." I groan and look up. It looks like it's about to pour.

"Laura, I don't want to do this with you right now." She rolls her eyes.

"Well too bad, we're doing this rather you like it or not. You've been ignoring me for weeks, you don't come around my house no more, you don't hug me or even call to see how I'm doing! What happened to you?!" She shouts at me with tears in her eyes.

"Laur.. I." Then all of a sudden it starts pouring and it doesn't seem to bother her one bit.

"You what." I sigh and wipe the rain off my face.

"Look, I'm really sorry okay? It hurts me not to talk to you, call you, or even hug you! It basically kills me on the inside! It bothers me so much that I just stay in my house and mope around! It kills me that Mark has you! I like you so much it hurts that you're taken. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" I practically yell and she stares at me with wide eyes and tears coming down her cheeks. Unless its rain. I immediately feel bad.

"Shoot, Laura I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." I say pulling her into my arms and she just cries. We stand there for what feels like hours.

"You.. You like me?" She says looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I smile a little.

"Yeah.. I do." She smiles a little but then frowns.

"Ross, I have a boyfriend." I sigh and immediately let go of her.

"I know." I whisper.. My heart just broke after she said that.

"I'm just going to go. Tell Riker I'm walking home. Go inside and get warm." I say giving her my sweatshirt which isn't soaked since I'm wearing a jacket. She tosses it to the side of the building so it doesn't get soaked.

"What about you? Just come back in and watch the movie." She protests and I shake my head.

"No, I can't. I'm really sorry." I say kissing her cheek and then I take off running. I hear her calling my name but I just run faster. I probably just ruined my friendship with her.. Just perfect..

**Laura's Pov: **

"Ross!" "Ross!" I keep shouting his name but he just dissappears into the darkness. I give up and just cry a little longer and then go back inside. I throw away my soaked jacket and put on the one Ross gave me. I smell it and it smells just like him. In a good way.. He likes me.. I'm not going to lie, I do like him. But I don't know if my feelings are strong or not. I sigh and take a seat in the lobby. Ross has always been a sweetheart to me. He takes good care of me, he knows whats good for me and what's not, he protects me, and he loves me for me. What's better than that? I need to go find him and sort things out. He can't just leave me like this. I run back into the theater room.

"I'm leaving. I got to go find Ross. Finish your movie." I say to them and Mark grabs my hand.

"Just leave him, he'll be fine." I immediately release my hand and stare at him.

"Back off Mark. I'm going to find him whether you like it or not. Riker, thanks for the movie ticket and I'm sorry." He nods and hugs me.

"Find him and stay safe. But you're welcome anyways." I nod and kiss Nessa's cheek. You know what, I'll just leave my stuff and take my phone. I immediately leave the building and take off into the direction he ran to. I need him. He needs me. I realize that now. I wouldn't be me without him. He changed me into a better person in the past 4 years.

**Ross's Pov:**

I have no clue where I was running to but I find myself out a park. Is it still pouring out you may be wondering, yes it is. Do I care right now? No, because my heart just broke into a million pieces. Maybe I done something stupid. I mean come on, she is my best friend who I am crazy for but I don't think she feels the same.

"Hey! How could you just leave me like that?" Laura yells running towards me but she never slowed down... She jumped on me and we fell backwards into the mud. Well my mom is in for a surprise..

"What are you doing here Laur?" I say out of breath and she smiled.

"Do you think you can tell me you like me and then run away? Well mister, it's not that easy. I'm willing to run out here in the pouring rain and catch a cold just to talk to you. Now, I wouldn't do that for anyone except Nessa, so you must be really special to me." She says and sighs deeply afterwards. I laugh a little but then realization hit me.

"Laur, you need to go home! I don't want you to get sick!" I say standing up and help her up but she rolls her eyes.

"Ross, I know that but this is important." She says grabbing my hand and I sigh.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this."

"But I do and we need to. Listen, I appreciate you being honest with me. I may like you but I need time to figure everything out." I nod my head and she smiles slightly.

"That doesn't mean I don't like you." I immediately look up and see her smile.

"So you do?" I ask excitingly and she laughs.

"Maybe." I smile.

"You know what, I'll take it." She laughs. I pull her into my chest and hug her really tight. I feel her smile and she hugs me back with all her strength.

"Come on, we should get out of here." I say and she nods. She grabs my hand and we walk to the nearest coffee shop. We go in and it's immediately warm. I sigh in relief and so does Laura.

"Want some hot chocolate?" She mumbles a yes please. I walk over and order two large hot chocolates with whip cream on the top and I bring over to Laura who smiles at me. We take a seat and watch the rain pour.

"Ross... I'm still in a relationship with Mark." I look over at her and sigh..

"I know.. But it's your decision. If you're happy, then you're happy. That's all that matters to me." She smiles and grabs my hand.

"You're right. I need to be happy. And if I am, then that's all that matters." I sigh on the inside. She's staying with him.

"So I'm going to be happy without him." I instantly look up to see Laura smiling ear to ear.

"So does that mean?" I ask nervously and She laughs.

"Yes, but can we take things slow? Like really slow?" I smile and immediately stand up.

"We can take things slow as long as you want." She stands up and we go in for a hug. We let go and she kisses my cheek.

"You're really sweet." I smile.

"So I've heard." She laughs and we sit back down. We call Riker and Nessa to come pick us up and they'll be here in 15 minutes. They haven't finished the movie but I guess they didn't like it anyways. But I know Riker does..

"So, want to hang out tomorrow?" Laura asks as she throws her hair in a bun. I smile.

"Sure. I'll pick you up around noon?" She smiles.

"Sure but I still need to break up with Mark.." I nod and she grabs her phone..

"Might as well do it now." She mumbles and steps outside for a moment. Five minutes she comes back in.

"Well that went well.." She says and I sigh.

"I'm sorry." She smiles.

"Hey, it's a good thing you said something. We would probably still be fighting." I nod

"You know, you're right. I would probably be moping around." She gives me a sad smile.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner though?"

"I don't know, I guess was more nervous. The way I told you was kind of out of anger in a way maybe." She nods understanding. Then Riker and Nessa walk into the coffee shop and smile at us.

"I see you guys finally made up." Ally looks at me and blushes.

"I wouldn't say made up." I say and Ally grabs my hand.

"More like maybe...getting together?" Riker and Nessa look at each other and squeal like little girls.

"What?! No way! How did this happen?" They both say excitingly at the same time and we just laugh.

"Long story but we're going to take this relationship very slowly." I say to Ally and she squeezes my hand.

"You got some explaining to do." Nessa says dragging Laura out of the coffee shop. Riker also does the same to me. He more likes carry me out of the shop.

"Bye Laura!" I yell and she blows me a kiss... Ahh... I'm happy now. Riker and Vanessa in the end totally forgot about the movie because they had something else to deal with in a good way.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I rewrote this one shot I did a few months ago. I like this one much better. They take things slow and there was no fighting. Any thoughts or opinions? Review, favorite, and follow me! Have a goodnight! I do not own anything!**

**~Holly**


	14. Finding Love In A Coffee Shop Part 1

Finding Love In A Coffee Shop

Ross's Pov:

"Alright you guys, I'll be back." I say grabbing my winter coat and hat since it's snowing out.

"Where you going?" Rydel asks plopping down on the couch with a smile.

"Coffee shop, want something?" I ask her and she nods.

"Hot chocolate please." She says handing me money and I roll my eyes.

"No need to pay. Tell the others I'll be back." She looks at me weird.

"You know Rocky, Riker, and Ryland are gone right?" I pause and look at her.

"Where'd they go?" She laughs.

"Remember? They went to Colorado for a concert to meet up with mom and dad?" Ohh, right.

"Psst, yeah I remember." She laughs and throws a pillow at my face.

"Get Ratliff a hot chocolate too please. He's on his way." I laugh and nod.

"Got it. Love you." I say and I walk out the door.

"Love you more!" Rydel yells from inside and I laugh. We have a good sister/brother relationship and I love it. Not everyone has it, so I am truly lucky. But anyways, I'm going to a place called "Everyone's Ordinary Coffee Shop." It's really good and it's only 5 minutes away from where I live. My family and I always go there when we can. They even have a small bakery and it's pretty cheap as well. I instantly see the shop and run right inside. What? It's getting cold. As I run inside though, I accidentally tackle this petite lady to the ground.

"Oh gosh.. Okay, this is new." She says and opens her eyes to find me on top of her. I blush and immediately get up while helping her up in the process.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to tackle you to the ground." She laughs and looks down at the floor where her drink is completely spilled.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry about you're drink as well. Here, let me get you a new one." She laughs and tries to stop me.

"Stop, it's okay. No worries." I roll my eyes and order our drinks.

"Hi, can I please get 4 large hot chocolates and some homemade chocolate chip cookies." He smiles.

"That will be $10.50 sir and it will be ready in 5 minutes." I nod and pay.

"You didn't have to do that." I smile and sit down at a table and she joins me.

"But I did, I feel terrible." She laughs.

"Don't. But anyways, my name is Laura. Laura Marano." She says sticking out her hand and I smile while shaking it.

"Ross. Ross Lynch." She smiles and we let go.

"So tell me, Ross, why did you run right in here like a lion?" Laura asks laughing and I blush.

"Um, well you see, I kind of maybe was cold and excited at the same time. This is my favorite coffee shop." She smiles.

"This is my favorite too. I literally walk here almost every day since it's that close to my house." I laugh. Just like me.

"I do too. Only like 3 times a week though, life is crazy." She laughs and looks outside.

"I haven't seen you around. Who knows, maybe I'll run into you here sometime again." She said with a blush on her cheeks and I smile.

"Definitely. Actually, I know this is weird but can I ask how old you are?" She laughs.

"I'm 18 and you?" I smile.

"18." She smiles and puts on her coat. My order comes to the table and I thank them.

"Here is your Hot Chocolate and a fresh baked chocolate chip cookie to go with it." I say handing them to her and she smiles.

"Why thank you. I appreciate it." I smile and wave it off.

"No worries. Hey, can I actually get your number?" She blushes but nods.

"Sure, can I see your phone? Oh and here's mine so you can put your number in as well." I blush. I type in my number and hand her phone back to her. She punches her number in and gives me back my phone at the same time.

"Great, well Ross I got to go but hopefully I'll see you soon." She says standing up and I do the same.

"I do too. My sister will probably kill me if I don't make it back to the house in 5 minutes. I'll text you and we can meet up here sometime?" She smiles.

"Definitely." We walk out together and I hold the door for her. She thanks me and we face each other.

"Well, I'll see you soon. Bye Ross." I smile.

"See you later Laur. Be careful." She looks back and smiles.

"You too." I watch her walk away and she slowly disappears and I start walking back to my house with a smile. Laura sure is beautiful. I can't wait to see her again! I walk into my house and instantly see Ratliff chasing Rydel around in the living room.

"SHARING IS CARING!" He yells and she laughs hysterically but ends up tripping over her feet and falling onto her face. Now Ratliff being Ratliff didn't have a chance to realize what was happening and fell on top of her.

"Oh god Ratliff, get off of me." She groans and he laughs.

"Not so funny now is it?" He says with a smirk and I roll my eyes.

"Well if you two don't want your hot chocolates, then I will be happy to keep them to myself along with this amazing half dozen fresh baked chocolate chip cookies." I say with a smirk and they instantly get up and take their drinks and a cookie.

"WE LOVE YOU!" They say at the same time and I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." I go to the kitchen and hang up my jacket and put my boots on the matt. As I drink my hot chocolate, my phone goes off. I see that it's a text from Laura and I instantly smile.

_From: Laura_

_To: Ross_

_Hey, it's Laura! Meet me tomorrow around noon at the coffee shop! :)_

She wants to meet with me, how amazing is that? Alright, I probably sound like a girl.

_To: Laura_

_From: Ross_

_Sounds like a plan to me! I'll see you tomorrow! ;)_

"Rydel and Ratliff, I'm going to my room! Please keep it PG." I say to them and they instantly blush.

"We're just going to watch a movie." Rydel protests and I laugh.

"I'll join in a little while. I'm just going to go relax for a little while." They nod and I go up to my room with my hot chocolate and the rest of the chocolate chip cookies. This is so good, I think I might order the same thing tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

**What do you guys think of this one-shot? I seriously love this and am considering doing a part two soon. It will be in the collections of one shots, so be on the look out in the next few days for it! Have a great night!**

**~Holly**


	15. Author's Note: Please Read!

Author's Note:

Hey you guys, I know you have been waiting for an update on my stories but I'm afraid it's not going to happen for a few months. I'm in the middle of something big so I won't be able to write stories for you all or for a matter of fact have internet. Then for me school is starting for in like 3 or 4 weeks. So in the mean time, I will be putting my stories and one shots on hold. Thank you and I hope you all have a great rest of the summer and have a good first day of school when you start. Goodbye for now!  
~Holly :)


End file.
